DeshumainschezlesCullen
by Lolilice62
Summary: 20


Carlisle

Affamé, j'étais parti chasser laissant Edward, Emmett et Alice seuls à la maison. Je cherchais une proie depuis déjà plusieurs minutes lorsque je l'aperçut au loin: un cerf. Aidé de ma vitesse de vampire je le rattrapa très vite bien qu'il s'était mis à courir. Malgré le regard apeuré de l'animal, je l'acheva et but jusqu'à la dernière goute de son sang. Je décida de me promener un peu dans la forêt, préférant attendre une ou deux heure après avoir bu du sang pour rentrer afin de ne pas faire de mal à mes deux « enfants » mortels: Emmett et Alice. Mais une chose qui n'était encore jamais arrivée se produit ce jour là. Il y avait un humain dans la forêt. Elle approchait de moi petit à petit en faisant son jogging. Intérieurement je paniquais, il était toujours très difficile de se contrôler juste après avoir chassé.

« - Bonjour, excusez-moi, c'est de quel côté pour retourner à Forks? »

Elle m'avait demandé ça d'un ton joyeux, inconsciente du fait que je pouvais lui faire du mal. Elle était vraiment magnifique et son odeur était exquise. Tentant de me contrôler du mieux que je le pouvais, je lui indiquait sans toutefois dire un mot l'un des sentiers qui se trouvait à proximité.

« - Merci, me répondit-elle, je suis un peu perdue je suis nouvelle, je viens d'emménager avec mes deux enfants. Esmée Platt, ravie de faire votre connaissance. »

Elle me tendit la main et je la lui serra mais au contact de sa peau tiède je me sentis perdre le contrôle. Je lacha sa main pour l'attraper fermement par la gorge, l'étouffant à moitié à cause de ma force vampirique et approcha mon visage de son cou. J'allai la mordre lorsqu'elle parvint à dire quelques mots, haletant.

« - Pitié, je vous en prie. »

Je sentis une larme chaude tomber sur mon épaule, ma tête toujours dans son cou lorsque je repris mes esprits et pris conscience de ce que j'étais en train de faire. Je la lâcha et la repoussa violemment, ou plutôt très violemment avec ma force de vampire, et elle fut propulsée la tête la première contre un arbre.

Je sentis une odeur de sang et hésitais entre partir et l'aider mais je ne pouvais pas la laisser là et j'étais médecin alors je fis mon devoir et m'approcha d'elle. Du sang ruisselait légèrement sur sa tête et elle avait perdu connaissance. Mais elle était encore, miraculeusement, en vie.

Edward

J'étais dans ma chambre, seul à la maison avec mon frère et ma sœur. Enfin demi-frère et demie-sœur. J'écoutais de la musique et je pouvais entendre qu'Emmett jouait aux jeux vidéos dans le salon, Alice était probablement avec lui. Eux étaient des humains alors que moi j'étais un vampire, transformé par Carlisle qui avait aussi tenté de sauver ma mère sans succès, mais qui pour cela avait d'abord dû tuer le père d'Emmett et Alice qui nous retenait confinés à la maison et nous rouait chaque soirs de coups. Alice et Emmett en voulaient énormément à Carlisle, que je considère comme le père que je n'ai jamais eu, d'avoir tué leur père bien que ce fut nécessaire. Alors lorsque ce dernier nous a pris à sa charge se faisant passer pour notre père, ils ont décidé d'être odieux avec lui.

J'entendis la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir à la volée puis la voix de Carlisle crier précipitamment.

« - Emmett, Alice, dans vos chambre et restez y une bonne heure. Ne m'approchez pas. Edward, viens m'aider! »

Papa était déjà rentré, une demi-heure seulement après être parti. Pourtant après avoir chassé il était d'usage d'attendre une ou deux heures avant de s'approcher d'un humain. Je savais donc que quelque chose n'allait pas et je me précipita en bas.

« - Papa, déjà rentré? m'étonnais-je de le voir avec une femme dans les bras.

\- Vas préparer la chambre d'ami pendant que je m'occupe de la soigner.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé?

\- Je t'expliquerai après. »

J'obéis à mon père mais j'eu cependant le temps d'entendre quelques bribes de ses pensées.

« Seigneur qu'ai-je fait? »

Carlisle

J'emmena Mlle Platt dans mon cabinet et l'allongea sur la table de consultation. Je ne pouvais pas l'emmener à l'hôpital car en voyant ses blessures les autres médecins auraient des doutes sur ce qu'il s'est passé et elle pourrait le leur raconter en se réveillant. Mais pour le moment je devais la soigner.

Une fois que j'eu terminé je monta voir Edward. Cela faisait à présent une heure que j'étais revenu et j'étais redevenu inoffensif.

« - Vous pouvez sortir! lançais-je en passant devant les portes des chambres d'Emmett et Alice. »

Je monta encore un étage pour me retrouver dans la chambre d'amis que mon fils avait fini de préparer.

« - Je peux la mettre au lit? Tout est prêt? demandais-je.

\- Oui vas-y.

\- Parfait, pendant ce temps attends moi au salon avec ton frère et ta sœur. »

Nous redescendîmes les deux étages, lui se dirigeant au salon et moi vers mon cabinet. J'eu un pincement au cœur en redécouvrant les blessures que j'avais infligées à la jeune femme. Je ne m'attarda pas trop longtemps là-dessus et la souleva pour retourner à la chambre d'amis au 2e étage. Je la mis au lit et la recouvrit précautionneusement avec la couverture.

« - Je suis désolé. »

Je referma la porte et rejoignis les enfants au salon.

Alice

Carlisle avait quelque chose à nous dire alors nous l'attendions dans le salon. Lorsqu'il fit enfin son entrée dans la pièce il avait l'air dépité mais ça m'était bien égal.

« - Papa qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé? s'inquiéta aussitôt Ed'

\- Je l'ai attaquée.

\- Tu... tu l'as transformé?! s'affola Emmett

\- Non, non. Mais j'ai failli la tuer! »

Il se laissa tomber dans le canapé à côté d'Edward qui posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule.

« - Je suis un monstre!

\- Non tu n'es... commença Edward avant que je ne le coupe

-... Je ne te le fais pas dire! fulminais-je. Avoir fait de nous des orphelins ne te suffisait pas?

\- Alice! Tu n'est pas obligée d'être si...

-... Si quoi? Si franche?! Si honnête?!

\- Si bornée et si odieuse! me répondit mon frère

\- Alice a raison! s'emporta Emmett

\- Quand allez-vous ouvrir les yeux? Votre père était un homme violent!

\- Carlisle aussi visiblement!

\- Ça suffit! Alice je t'interdis de parler comme ça. Je suis ton tuteur que tu le veuilles ou non. »

Je croisa les bras et pris un air boudeur. Carlisle continua.

« - Je voudrais que vous vous renseigniez et que vous me trouviez où les Platt habitent.

\- Pourquoi? interrogea Emmett

\- Ses enfants sont probablement seuls chez elle et ils vont s'inquiéter en ne la voyant pas revenir.

\- Et alors? Tu vas leur dire que tu as attaqué leur mère? Ça servirait à quoi?

\- Non, bien sûr que non. Mais je pense leur proposer de rester ici jusqu'à ce qu'elle se rétablisse.

\- QUOI? hurlais-je. Hors de question! Et on les mettrait où? La chambre d'amis est déjà prise!

\- Hors de question que je partage ma chambre. annonça mon frère

\- Je... Et bien ils dormiront dans ma chambre. Je dormirai dans le salon. »

Je lançai à Carlisle un regard noir avant de monter dans ma chambre. Des inconnus à la maison! Et puis quoi encore ?!

Carlisle

Edward avait finalement réussi à trouver l'adresse des Platt grâce à internet, je m'y rendis donc et frappa à leur porte, non sans appréhension. Ce fut un jeune homme blond qui vint m'ouvrir.

« - Bonjour, que puis-je faire pour vous? me questionna t'il

\- Bonjour, je suis le docteur Cullen, je suis bien chez les Platt?

\- Heu...oui, mais maman n'est pas là.

\- Je sais, c'est à ce sujet que je viens vous voir.

\- Elle n'est pas revenue après son jogging, elle va bien?

\- Je peux entrer?

\- Oui... Bien sûr... »

Il ouvrit la porte en grand et me laissa passer. L'intérieur était vraiment magnifique.

« - Rose? appela t'il. Tu peux descendre s'il te plaît?

\- J'arrive! bourgeonna la dénommée Rose »

Des bruits de pas se firent entendre puis une jeune fille blonde apparut en haut de l'escalier.

« - Kesquisspasse? grogna t'elle

\- Rosalie je te présente le docteur Cullen, il aimerait nous parler de maman. »

Elle ouvrir quand les yeux et bloqua quelques secondes puis elle sembla réaliser quelque chose.

« - Oui heu... Bien sûr! »

Elle descendit les escaliers 4 à 4 et son frère nous fit avancer jusqu'au salon puis me fit signe de m'asseoir.

« - Vous voulez boire quelque chose? demanda t'il poliment »

Je declina l'offre et commença à leur expliquer la situation.

« - Votre mère a eu un accident, elle est actuellement chez moi et devrait s'en sortir mais pour le moment elle est inconsciente. »

Rosalie ne répondit rien et son frère me répondit d'une voix blanche.

« - C'est grave?

\- Elle a pris un sacré coup à la tête mais son état n'est très inquiétant. Elle devrait reprendre connaissance d'ici une à deux semaines.

\- U...une à deux semaines? fit la jeune fille hébétée

\- Ne t'en fait pas Rose, ça va aller, la rassura son frère en la serrant contre lui.

\- Vous pouvez venir à la maison en attendant qu'elle soit rétablie? proposais-je. J'ai trois enfant qui doivent être d'âge avec vous, vous reprenez le lycée lundi n'est ce pas? »

Ils acquièrent en silence.

« - Vous pouvez allez préparer vos affaires...

\- On pourra voir maman Jasper et moi? fit timidement Rosalie »

J'hocha la tête, signe que j'étais d'accord et ils montèrent se préparer.

Emmett

Alice était hors d'elle, et je n'étais pas ravi moi non plus. « Comment ose-t-il ? » « inviter des étranger ici! Franchement! » ne cessait elle de marmonner.

Nous entendîmes une voiture se garer et je lui fis signe de me suivre dans l'entrée. Elle s'exécuta d'un pas rageur et se planta près de la porte en la fixant l'air dégoûtée.

« - Essaies d'être gentille. lui dit mon frère »

Pour toute réponse elle le foudroya du regard. La porte s'ouvrît sur Carlisle qui entra, suivi d'une fille et d'un garçon blonds.

« - Salut. fit Edward que j'imita aussitôt. »

La fille était vraiment super belle. Nous nous tournâmes vers Alice, attendant une quelconque réaction de sa part.

« - Salut...

\- Bonjour... répondit le blondinet avec un sourire. »

Elle détourna aussitôt le regard en rougissant un peu. Ah! L'amoooour! Voyant que je divaguais dans mes pensées Edward me donna un coup de coude dans les côtes.

« - Vache arrêtes ça, ca fait un mal de chien! »

Il me regarda avec un sourire narquois. Mon frère... que je n'aurai plus jamais l'occasion de battre puisque maintenant il est trois cent fois plus fort que moi. Il fait chier Carlisle hein!


End file.
